Our First (Human) Birthday
by IamDragonFury
Summary: It's Frisk's first birthday with his monster friends/family and they are hard at work trying to plan a nice party for him, while Asriel is on "Operation: Distract Frisk". However, being unfamiliar with birthdays himself, Frisk thinks his birthday is being disregarded.
1. Chapter 1

Our First (Human) Birthday

Chapter 1.

This fic was requested by AnimalHumanFriend and I am trying to get back into the swing of thing.

Now, this is going to be disconnected from my previous fanon chronology of fics as I have been trying to move onto new chronologies (also, this is being done as a request from another user). Given how different it is, you may as well consider this story to be in a vacuum.

* * *

Frisk was sound asleep as the sun rose on a new day, a Saturday, meaning there was no school and no rush to wake up immediately. However, across the room from him, his adoptive brother, Asriel_ had_ woken up early, for a very important reason.

As quietly as he could manage, Asriel pulled something out from underneath his pillow, something wrapped in colorful paper, and shuffled over to Frisk's bed.

"Frisk," the goat child called softly, "Frisk, time to wake up."

When Frisk did not respond, Asriel reached out and poked the human boy on the side of his face, "Come on," he prodded, "I know you can hear me." Then, when that did not work, the goat boy decided to try waking Frisk the same way the human child would wake him when he want him up now. Asriel climbed on to the foot of Frisk's bed and began to bounce up and down on his knees, "Wake up, wake up, come on, wake up!" he called repeatedly.

Finally, Frisk stirred, he opened his eyes and yawned, before sitting up in bed and asking, "Did something happen?"

"What?" Asriel responded, "No, what would you think that?"

"Because, you never wake me up like this." the human boy stated.

"I know," his goat friend and brother said, "but, I did it only because _you _usually wake me up like that on important days."

Asriel then held out the wrapped item.

"Ta da," he announced, "happy birthday, Frisk!"

Frisk took his gift, from the wrapping job he could tell Asriel had wrapped it himself.

"Oh, yeah," Frisk affirmed, "that's today."

"Go ahead," Asriel urged, "open it now."

Frisk tore the craft paper to reveal a clearly handmade gift, at least a dozen popsicle sticks melded together with something, a slab of children's modeling clay covering the front, a bunch of small colorful candies smooshed into the clay, some in a very specific pattern.

"It's you," Asriel explained, "well, it's supposed to be, I made a frame out of popsicle sticks, I used the modeling clay for the "canvas", and I used little candies to make the picture of you. Of course, it definitely looked better in my head."

"Well, I like it," Frisk attested, "it certainly looks better than the one I made for you."

He then turned the gift on its side with a curious look.

"But," he asked, "what is this in between the popsicle sticks?"

"Oh, he he," Asriel said meekly, "well, we were out of glue, so...to go with the candy theme...I used gum to hold it together."

"_Chewed_ gum?" Frisk responded awkwardly.

"I disinfected it." the goat boy promptly assured him.

He then received a hug from the human boy, who he of course hugged back.

* * *

Chapters will get longer, I am just trying to tread lightly right out of the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Our First (Human) Birthday

Chapter 2.

Moving on.

* * *

As soon as Frisk got out of bed he walked into the hallway and immediately noticed something strange.

"Weird," he said, "it's so quiet."

"W-Well," Asriel responded quickly, "of course it is, it's still early."

"I know," Frisk replied, "but, it's never _this _quiet this early."

He started to head for the stairs, only for Asriel to stop him.

"Hold on," the goat monster child offered, "just wait here for a second, I...I need to check on something."

Asriel hurried downstairs and ran to the kitchen, where his mother, Toriel, was making breakfast.

"Mom," he asked quietly, "where is everyone?"

"At the store," his mother replied, also quiet, "getting everything we need."

"I thought we had everything." Asriel stated.

"We have most of what we need," Toriel affirmed, "we have the cake ingredients and the frosting ingredients, there's just a few more things we need and we will be all set."

"Okay," her son asked, "what do you want me to do again?"

"Just keep Frisk occupied for the day until everything is ready," Toriel said, "ideally, we should have this all set by dinner time."

She then turned off the stove.

"Frisk," the goat woman called, "breakfast is ready!"

Very quickly, Frisk came to the kitchen and sat at the table beside Asriel as Toriel made up two plates of pancakes and bacon, which she placed in front of the children.

"So, kids," Torial inquired innocently, "what are you two going to do today?"

"I don't know," Frisk said, "Asriel already gave me a birthday present."

"Oh, is that today?" Toriel replied, feigning surprise, "I had no idea."

She placed two glasses on the table in front of them and filled them with orange juice.

"Where is everyone?" Frisk wondered.

"Oh, just out running errands for me," his adoptive mother said, "today is an errand day."

The human child nodded in response as he indulged in the pancakes on his plate.

While this children were eating their breakfast, Toriel snuck off to the basement, cake ingredients in hand, where Dr. Gaster was working on a special project for Frisk's birthday.

"Excuse me, Doctor," she asked, "how is the...thing...coming along?"

"It has been done all morning," Dr. Gaster said proudly, "I just made sure that it worked and it does."

"Oh, wonderful," Toriel voiced "now, if you are not busy, I need a quick favor?"

She glanced back at the top of the basement stairs to make sure Frisk had not followed her.

"Could you please let me make the cake down here?" she requested, "Baking it will take no time at all with fire magic, but, I do not want to take the chance of Frisk walking in or smelling the cake ahead of time."

"Certainly," Gaster replied, "but, isn't it a bit early to start the cake?"

"The cake is the easiest part," Toriel explained, "getting everything else set up will be even more time consuming, the whole reason we decided to have the party down here is because the children know not to come down here without permission."

The skeleton scientist cleared the lab table, allowing Toriel to place her cake-making materials on it.

"Lucky for us this table cleans off easily." Gaster stated.

While Toriel started stirring up the cake mix, she sent the scientist upstairs to keep an eye on the children while for the time being.

Gaster went upstairs and found Frisk and Asriel in the living room, playing BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, "Versus" mode.

"Who do you think is more broken," Asriel quizzed, "Hakumen or Nu-13?"

"Hard to tell," Frisk said, "Hakumen has the crazy reach with his sword, but, if you spam Nu's Sickle Storm, you don't even have to get close to the opponent."

"Yeah, though," the goat child added, "Sickle Storm only remains effective if the opponent stays on the ground."

"I think Litchi can avoid it if she's standing on her staff." Frisk stated.

"No," Asriel responded, "her's staff's not _that _long...is it?"

"I think it is," the human child attested, "but, Nu has plenty of moves that can't be avoided."

"How often do you use Litchi?" his adoptive brother asked.

"Not often," Frisk answered, "I don't know if it's me or her, but, I feel like she gets knocked around way too easily, she seems...squishy."

"You think she's weaker than Noel?" Asriel added.

"Ooh, Noel," the human boy voiced, "poor Noel, that's hard to say, Noel has a gun, so, like Nu, she could attack without getting close, but, without the gun...yeah she's kinda dead in the water...that's a tough one...poor Noel."

"We could settle it right now." the goat boy said.

"Hmm," Frisk replied awkwardly, "I don't know, I'm not really in the mood to play as either of them."

Asriel nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed, "me either actually."

They stared at the TV screen for a moment.

"Rachel vs. Carl?" Asriel suggested.

"I'll be Rachel!" Frisk declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the store, the rest of the family was still getting decorations for Frisk's cake.

"Guys, come on," Sans said, "you're overthinking this, just pick a color, Frisk is not picky."

Right now, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne were trying to decide on a food coloring dye for the frosting for Frisk's cake.

"I know Frisk isn't picky," Papyrus said, "it's just...there are _so _many different kinds to pick from."

Undyne was looking at the back of the box of a pack of food coloring.

"Don't worry, I've narrowed it down," Undyne affirmed, "I just wanna check the ingredients in this stuff."

"It's fine," Sans voiced, "if it wasn't safe they wouldn't sell it to people to put in food."

Asgore then found them and joined them in the aisle.

"I found candles for Frisk's cake," he said, "I was not sure whether to get a number candle or a bunch of single candles, so I got both."

He put the candles in the shopping cart.

Just then, Sans's phone vibrated, he pulled it out and found a text message from Toriel.

The text read: "Cake started, how is the shopping coming?"

"That's Toriel," Sans announced, "she's got the cake started, which means we need to wrap it up."

With that, while Undyne was still checking the back of food coloring boxes, Sans promptly grabbed a random pack of dye off the shelf and threw it in the cart.

"Ice cream aisle," the short skeleton asserted, "let's go."

He walked out of the aisle, towing the cart with his telekinetic powers.

* * *

Now you see why I said this story may as well be in a vacuum, Gaster is in it, whole and well, I wanted him to be there and involved.

I apologize to everyone who has not play BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (it is the only BlazBlue I have played so far), I tried to think of a way Asriel would distract Frisk and what kid can resist a discussion on fighting game characters (at least, I thought it would work). Also I had to think of a fighting game they would likely be playing, because, I cannot imagine Toriel letting them play Mortal Kombat (Sans and Undyne maybe, but, not Toriel).


	3. Chapter 3

+Our First (Human) Birthday

Chapter 3.

More prepping for the party.

* * *

After finishing getting what they needed from the cake decor aisle, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus, and Undyne moved onto the freezer section to find ice cream for Frisk's birthday. However, they had run into another roadblock.

"For the love of God," Sans said exasperatedly, "we've been in the aisle for twenty minutes, Toriel is gonna need the food coloring soon, can we please just pick an ice cream!?"

"We're trying, Sans," Papyrus sighed, "there's just so many to choose from and...well...they all look good."

"I'm sure Frisk won't care what kind we get," Asgore said, "he's not a picky eater."

Sans leaned against the freezer door discontented.

"What's in Butter Pecan Ice Cream?" Undyne wondered.

"Butter, pecans, and brown sugar," Sans asserted, "JUST PICK A FLAVOR ALREADY!"

They stared at the freezer for a moment.

"Which brand is better?" Papyrus mused.

Finally, Sans whipped the freezer open with his telekinetic powers and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the shelf.

"Toasted Almond Fudge it is," he sighed, "check out time, let's GO!"

He started towing the cart away again, while Undyne and Papyrus watched tensely.

"We really do need to get home soon," Asgore affirmed, "we need to get the food dye home before Toriel starts the frosting."

"I know," Undyne replied, "but, he doesn't need to be so snippy about it."

* * *

After Asriel and Frisk finished their gaming session, Dr. Gaster finally made his presence known.

"Hello children." Gaster said.

"Hi." Frisk replied.

"What are you doing?" the scientist asked.

"We were playing video games," Frisk said, "we're trying to figure out something to do, since everyone seems to be busy."

"Yes, yes," Gaster voiced, "it is a busy day isn't it?"

"Where's Toriel?" Frisk wondered.

"She is...doing laundry." the skeleton man answered.

Frisk looked past him curiously.

"Does she need help?" he asked.

"Oh no, no," Gaster replied, "she's got it."

The human child suddenly looked disappointed.

"But...she always lets us help her with chores." he said forlornly.

Concerned by the human child's reaction, the scientist quickly tried to think of a way to ease the situation.

"Oh, no worries, Frisk," the skeleton man assured, "it's nothing, really, Toriel simply just doesn't want to make you do housework on your birthday."

Frisk looked up at him dubiously.

"You know, because, children shouldn't be doing chores on their birthday," Gaster continued, "they should be having fun."

It was then that the human boy's expression went from skeptical to angry.

"Fun?" Frisk responded in uncharacteristically morose tone, "How can I have fun when everyone is gone or busy?

"I'm here." Asriel offered.

"Well, yeah, of course you are," Frisk expressed sullenly, "you don't have a choice, you don't work and you can't come and go as you please."

"Frisk-" Gaster tried to speak.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," the human child uttered bitterly, "this is how it always is, someone's busy or someone just has better things to do, I _climbed a mountain JUST TO FALL BACK INTO THIS!_"

Dr. Gaster grabbed the suddenly hysterical human boy by his shoulders to force his focus.

"Frisk, calm down," the scientist prompted, trying to get him back in check, "it's okay."

"It's_ not_ okay!" Frisk snapped.

"Why not?" Gaster questioned calmly.

Frisk looked at him as his expression went from angry to downcast.

"This is how it always was at my old home," he explained meekly, "even on my birthday, Dad was stuck at work and Mom would either never show up or pop in once, get something she needed, maybe take a nap, and bounce."

Asriel looked on pityingly while Gaster just looked stunned.

"Dad I could understand, _someone_ had to work," Frisk continued, "but, Mom just plain didn't wanna stay...she never wanted to stay."

Dr. Gaster pulled the human boy close to grant him some needed solace.

"There now, put it out of your mind," the skeleton man soothed, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but, I assure you, things will never be like that again."

"Then why-" Frisk started to ask.

"Just...trust me," Gaster interjected, "I can't say why, but, I promise, this will be the best birthday you've ever had so far."

He picked Frisk up as he squeezed closer to him and held him securely.

"You know, I've never gotten many birthday gifts," the human boy revealed, "usually the most I got was a cheap treat day got for me, the first legit...and, well, last birthday gift I got was...this shirt." he pointed at his distinctive blue and purple/pinkish (the hell would you classify that color as?) striped shirt.

"Well, I promise," Dr. Gaster avowed, "you _will_ get better birthday gifts from now on."

He looked at a pensive Asriel.

"Why don't you and Asriel got out to the backyard and play," the scientist suggested.

"Yeah, Frisk," Asriel said, "let's go on the swing set."

Frisk nodded and followed him to the back yard, meanwhile, Gaster teleported himself to the basement where Toriel had finished baking Frisk's cake and was now mixing up the frosting.

"Uh, Ms. Toriel, how much longer until we surprise Frisk?" the skeleton mask asked anxiously.

Toriel looked closely at her mixture of frosting, pleased at how it was coming along.

"Not too much longer," she assured him, "Sans said that they on their way back with the rest of what we need soon, Alphys is finishing checking in with everyone who is coming over to join us."

"Okay, I just sent the kids out to the backyard."

Just then Sans teleported into the basement, a load of groceries in his hands.

"We're home." he stated.

Asgore rushed downstairs soon after.

"Hey," he said hurriedly, "sorry it took so long."

"All right, put the cold stuff in the fridge in the back," Toriel advised, then asked, "do you have my food coloring?"

Sans placed the box of food dye on the table next to her.

"Thank you," the goat woman said, "now, all I have to do is color the frosting and we will be golden on this cake."

"Good," Gaster voiced, "because, everyone's absence is upsetting Frisk, we are striking painful chords."

"Oh dear God!" Toriel uttered in response.

She quickly opened the food dye and picked up two of the little squeeze bottles of coloring.

"Okay, which color now," she wondered, "blue or green, blue or green."

She looked at Asgore who was standing next to her, looking fretful.

"Asgore," she presented, "blue or green?"

Asgore looked at the dye restlessly, unable to answer.

"Asgore," Toriel pressed assertively, "blue. Or. Green?"

"Don't make me choose!" Asgore replied anxiously.

"Blueorgreen!?" his ex-wife/co-parent huffed hastily.

"Blue," Sans called from the other end of the basement, "for God's sake, just use blue!"

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other.

"Yeah, blue." Asgore conceded.

As she colored the frosting, Sans went to the far corner of the basement, where Alphys was looking at her phone.

"How are the RSVP calls coming?" Sans asked.

"Good, we got a lot coming," Alphys affirmed, "I hope we have enough refreshments for everyone."

"Oh, we're fine," Sans said, "if we run out of anything, I'll just zap over to store and get more of it, we're good."

"Yeah, about that," the lizard woman replied, "some people have offered to bring goodies with them and I said it was okay...is it okay?"

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he groaned, "it's fine, it's a party, we're not uppity."

"We got the gold, plastic cups," Undyne called, "is that cool?"

At that moment, Sans conjured a bone and flung it across the room, where it crashed into the wall, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"We are having a party for a kid, _our_ kid," Sans asserted, "Frisk, not the child of a mafia boss, the world is not going to come to an end based on the color of frosting, flavor of ice cream, or, God forbid, the color of drink cups we have on hand, people, let's get this done!"

Everyone was silent for several seconds.

"We are just..." Toriel said, looking at her frosting, "so excited and we want this to be a good party for Frisk, it is his first birthday with us."

"And there are plenty more to look forward to," Sans said, "hell, odds are the next party will be even better, but, we get nowhere raising the bar too high for ourselves."

Everyone looked at what they had on hand, thinking about what he just said.

"I believe..." Toriel sighed, "it is time to decorate the cake."

"I have the candles." Asgore said.

* * *

Getting close to the end.

Toriel making Asgore pick the frosting color was based on an old scene from an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air (except in that scene it was Red or Brown sauce of some kind), I had been dying to reference that scene for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Our First (Human) Birthday

Chapter 4.

Here we go.

* * *

Outside in the backyard, Frisk and Asriel were swinging on their swing set, where Frisk somehow continued talking about his life at his old house.

"Okay, okay, so," Asriel inquired, trying to find a topic to latch onto, "you're saying that Mom's butterscotch cinnamon pie was the first pie you ever had?"

"Yep," Frisk said, "I had heard about it, seen it, even smelled it, but, it wasn't until I met Toriel I finally got to taste it."

"What about cake?" his adoptive brother added.

"If we're talking actual cake, like, big cake," Frisk affirmed, "same thing, not until I met Toriel, of course, we didn't have cake until we got to the surface, but, when I lived at my old house, sometime Dad would bring me home a snack cake or a cupcake he bought at the variety store across the street, they were cheap, but, good."

"What about at school," Asriel wondered, "didn't they serve dessert at lunch at your school?"

"They probably did," the human boy answered, "but, I didn't eat school lunch, you had to pay to eat it, and given that we could just pay enough to send me to school, school lunch wasn't in our budget."

He gave himself another push with his feet.

"I just took my own lunch school," Frisk continued, "Dad would get up extra early to make it for me before he had to go to work."

"How were the lunches he made?" Asriel asked.

"Simple, but, satisfactory," Frisk said, "usually a sandwich, a bag of chips or cheese puffs, maybe some peanuts, and a drink, usually a juice box or juice pouch."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Well, um..." the goat child said, "at least you got to eat."

"Oh yeah," Frisk assured, "I always had food, not the highest of quality food, but, it did its job, kept me alive."

"By the way," Asriel wondered, "what did your dad do for a living?"

The human boy thought about.

"I...don't know, actually," he explained, "he always talked about going to 'the warehouse', but, I don't know what he did actually, it must've been demanding, whatever it was, because, every time he came home, he'd be covered in bruises, sometimes he had a black eye, I'd try to ask what happened at work, but, he didn't like talking about it, he just tole me I didn't need to worry about it."

"But...you did worry," Asriel inquired, "didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Frisk responded, "wouldn't you worry if you saw Dad come home hurt every night?"

Asriel hummed quietly in return.

They swung in silence for a few minutes before Undyne found them in the backyard.

"Hey, kids," she called to them, "come to the basement, dinner's ready!"

They got off the swings.

"Dinner, in the basement, why?" Frisk replied confusedly.

"Because," Asriel said happily, "it's going to be really good."

He grabbed the human boy by the hand and started leading him toward the house.

"Come on," the goat child laughed, "let's go see!"

* * *

Down in the basement, Toriel and Asgore were finishing putting the candles on Frisk's cake, they ended up using both the number candle and the single candles.

"You're using both candles?" Undyne inquired curiously.

"We couldn't decide which ones to use." Asgore stated.

"So, Sans suggested that we simply use both kinds." Toriel added.

Undyne and Papyrus looked at Sans.

"They spent _ten minutes_ discussing it," Sans said, "someone _had_ to shut it down."

At that moment Gaster made it downstairs.

"Here he comes." he said quickly.

Quickly after, Asriel came to the bottom of the steps with Frisk in tow and, as soon as they saw him, the Monsters sprang their long planned surprise on him.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the basement cried in unison.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Frisk screamed in shock, planting a death grip for dear life on Asriel's arm.

His response brought dead silence to the basement.

"What," Frisk voiced jumpily, "what's happening?"

"Arm," Asriel mumbled, prying Frisk's little fingers off of his arm, "arm, ouch."

"It's a party, kiddo." Sans laughed.

"All for you!" Undyne added.

"See," Toriel said, pointing to the decorations above her head. "happy birthday, Frisk, darling!"

"Hold on," Gaster interjected, "one more thing."

He pushed the button on something in his hand and instantly a swarm of iridescent orbs materialized all around the basement.

"Okay," the skeleton man said, "now we're golden."

Frisk looked around at everything.

"This is for my birthday?" he inquired curiously.

"It sure is," Toriel affirmed, "we spent all day getting it ready for you."

It was then Asgore came over and picked both Frisk and Asriel up and brought then over to the table.

"All day?" Frisk questioned, "But, everyone was busy today, when did you do this?"

"Bud," Sans told him, "putting this together _was_ what we were busy doing all day."

"So, you guys weren't ignoring my birthday?" the human child mused.

"Are you kidding?" Undyne retorted, "We've been prepping for it since you told us about it."

"But," Frisk replied, "I only mentioned it, like, once."

"Yeah," Papyrus said, "and as soon as you mentioned it, we marked it on our calendars, we couldn't forget it even if we wanted to, which of course we didn't."

"Ahem!" they suddenly heard.

They then saw Muffet standing at the bottom of the stairs with two large bags in hand.

"Are we on time?" the spider lady asked.

"Right on time." Asgore answered.

Muffet smiled and looked back at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, everyone," she called, "it's time."

After she cleared the bottom of the steps, more familiar faces made their way down, including a very excited Monster Kid.

"Frisk!" the armless monster child yelled, falling flat on his face as he ran forward, jumping back onto his face in front of the table. He had a strap around his neck, attached to something hanging on his back.

"Hey!" Frisk laughed.

"I brought a present!" Monster Kid announced and with a sudden whip of his neck, he spun the item on his back around to his font, revealing a wrapped gift, the strap appearing to have been crudely attached to make it easier to carry.

"All right, everyone, listen," Sans instructed, "gifts are to be placed against the wall over there," he pointed at the wall to his left and continued, "however, if it's something edible, put it right here on the table."

Muffet was the first one to put something on the table, an elegant-looking, rectangular box.

"I made these fresh at lunch time," she told Frisk, "best save them for later though, since I'm sure Toriel certainly made you something special for the big day."

"Hello, darling." Frisk heard.

He then noticed Mettaton standing with Napstablook and the Mad Dummy, Mettaton was holding a large, beautifully wrapped box in his hands.

"Oh, hi guys." the human child said happily.

"We were so tempted to come early," Mettaton said, "but, we had to contain ourselves when we heard it was a surprise."

"Okay, for clarification," the Mad Dummy asserted, "_he_ was the one who wanted to come early, I'm not a party person, but, I wasn't given a choice in the matter."

"i'm not a party person either," Napstablook said meekly, "but, i was told that it would mean a lot to frisk if i came..."

Frisk looked around looking confused and concerned.

"What is it, Frisk?" Toriel wondered.

"Well, I've...never had a birthday party before," the human boy voiced, "what am I supposed to do?"

"Your job," Sans affirmed, "is to have fun."

* * *

After a good while of playing with friends and eating with them, Frisk was brought back to the table in the basement.

It was finally time for the cake, the Monsters sang "Happy Birthday" as Asgore brought the cake over, Toriel lit the candles with her fire magic.

"I hope you like it, Frisk," Toriel said, "I spent all day on it, including the frosting, it is buttercream."

"I picked out the candles," Asgore said, "but, I was not sure whether to use a number candle or regular ones, so we used both."

Frisk noted the "9" candle in the center of the cake surrounded by nine smaller candles.

"Thank you," the human child said and asked, "can I have a corner piece?"

"Of course." Toriel giggle.

Everyone gathered around as she cut the cake and handed out slices, naturally, serving Frisk and the other children first.

Of course, once the cake was eaten, it was time for presents and there plenty to go around, as everyone who came had brought one.

"Which one will you open first, Frisk?" Asgore asked the human child.

Before Frisk could make a decision, Monster Kid jumped up next to Frisk with his gift in his mouth.

"Me firss!" the reptile child urged, "please, Friss, open mine firss!"

Frisk obliged, he took the gift and quickly opened it to find a plastic bucket with plastic tools.

"They're sandbox toys," Monster Kid said, "you can bring them with you when we go to the park from now on!"

"Thank you." Frisk replied gladly, hugging his reptilian friend.

One by one, Frisk opened the presents in the pile by the wall; from Muffet he got a pack of two dozen fudge bars.

"I heard that humans can have allergies to nuts," Muffet voiced, "so I had to double check with Toriel before I added all the nuts."

"Thank you," Frisk responded, "how many different kinds of nuts are in these?"

"Three," the spider lady affirmed, "peanuts, walnuts, and pecans."

Frisk handed the box to Toriel.

"These will definitely have to be 'after dinner' treats." the goat woman said.

From Mettaton, Napstablook, and the Mad Dummy, Frisk got a portable media player.

"We thought you could have fun with this." Mettaton said.

"...i added some songs i heard you liked," Napstablook explained, "...and some i think you might like...sorry if you don't...but...i can always add more whenever you want."

Frisk thanked his ghost, robot, and dummy-inhabiting friends and hugged all of them, despite Mad Dummy's attempt to act unwilling to accept the affection.

* * *

Frisk continued opening presents, thanking and hugging his friends who brought them.

"Do not forget ours, now." Toriel said happily, placing a smile pile of gifts in front her adopted son.

"This pile is from all of us in the house." Sans stated.

"Except me, of course," Asriel affirmed, "because, I gave you mine this morning."

Frisk opened the gifts in the pile, from Toriel he got a new apron for helping in the kitchen, from Asgore he got a new pair of gardening gloves and his own trowel to help in the garden, from Undyne he got a new scooter and helmet, from Alphys he got a new pair of safety goggles, lab gloves, and a new lab coat to help in the lab, from Papyrus he got a shirt that said "Determined Boy", the letters were clearly added by Papyrus himself in a similar style of his "Cool Dude" shirt, and from Sans he got a telescope of his own, which Sans assured him had nothing sketchy on the eye lens.

In the end, Frisk had accumulated a generous amount of new toys, electronics, games, and edible treats.

By now, it was evening and everyone was settling down.

"So, Frisk," Undyne asked, "did you have fun today?"

"I did, I really did," Frisk expressed, "earlier today I thought for sure nobody was even thinking about my birthday, but, now I know better, I should've known you guys wouldn't just ignore for no reason."

"Yes, you know that everyone here loves you so much," Toriel assured him, "next year we will plan something out all together."

"Yeah," Asriel attested, hugging Frisk, "you'll never have a lonely birthday ever again, I promise!"

* * *

Whoo, got it done.

Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I really did not want to put this off any longer than I have.

Hopefully I will be able to get some new stuff up in the near future.


End file.
